


Adventures at Marin Uni

by Spadecloud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadecloud/pseuds/Spadecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you read this, I totally winged this because I wanted to write but I didn't have any solid ideas so I looked to my right and saw my Japanese textbook... So here we are?<br/>Eren just moved and he's a freshman in college<br/>Levi has been never moved and he's a junior in college<br/>I haven't seen Hange and Petra together so I thought I'd try it and they're juniors like Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, don't read my horrible writing! uh.. I totally winged this so.. I understand if people don't like it  
> Not sure what perspective to write from...ugh.

“Welcome to Japanese, take a random seat and wait until everyone gets here that plan to be here”

Eren walks past the teacher and take a seat by the windows since middle school he’s always loved to stare out the window as teachers taught. Before he could really space out someone sits next to him and when he looks over he is met with gray eyes and glasses. Correction, ash gray eyes that are so beautiful he wishes he could keep staring but then the guy starts talking

“Hey, I’m going to sit here hope that’s cool,” “Yeah whatever…” hoping for a name… “Levi” “Nice to meet you Levi"

Before Eren go back to daydreaming he hear him say, “I gave my name so fork over yours, rude punk,” “What?” “Did you forget how introductions work freshman?” “Wha.. No, how do you know I’m a freshman and my name is Eren.” “Okay then, Nice to meet you too punk.” Eren was starting to zone out what Levi was saying until he heard “punk” which slightly ticked him off, “Why get my name if you aren’t going to use it?” “’cause I gave you mine and I never said I was going to use it, did I?”

 

This was going to be a _long_ semester.

 

"Okay, everyone that is probably going to be here is probably already here so let's start! We're all going to say our names so I can try to remember them, I'm Adam Kaylor your Japanese teacher for the semester."

'Great, I'm going to know literally no one here because I literally moved here over the summer...'

"Hey, I'm Levi"

"Let's see, Eren Yeager are you still a part of the living here?"

'Shit I spaced out' Eren stood up quickly to announce his name and sat back down. To his left he heard a chuckle and he was greeted by Levi's eyes when he looked over staring back at him

"We should trade numbers cause we're probably going to be sitting next to each other for the semester" "Alright, give me your phone and I'll give you mine to add your own contact" When Eren got his phone back he noticed Levi didn't take a selfie for his picture so he took a picture of Levi toward the end of class.

 

~Later~

"How was class and do you want sandwiches or cereal for breakfast?" came from the kitchen when Eren closed the front door

"Good for the most part and wait breakfast? Mikasa I'm pretty sure you mean dinner, but cereal" Eren yelled back as he walked toward the voice

"It's for tomorrow and onward, good thing you and Armin wanted the same thing and what happened?" Eren was standing at the kitchen counter and took a seat to continue the conversation

"Met this somewhat annoying guy, his eyes are so pretty though" Mikasa turned around and went for the chair next to Eren

"It's hard to believe that someone's eyes are prettier than yours Eren, when I look into yours I see both the ocean and the sky" Mikasa wasn't lying, she really did love Eren's eyes

"Thanks Misha" Eren teased "Your hair is beautiful too" Eren smiled as he pat her head

"Eren... Thanks.. " Mikasa turned away slightly pink when she heard the door opening

"I'm homeeeeeee god I think 18 credits was a bit much for freshman year but I'm gonna work my ass off." Armin talked to himself by the door which earned him a few chuckles from the kitchen

"Welcome back Armin" Yelled Eren from the kitchen which drew Armin over as well

"How was class? Bummer we dont have any together but at least we get to see each other as home huh?"

"It was good for the most part, glad you made us all buy our textbooks already. Thanks Mimin"

"Oh my god, again with those names Renee?" Armin started for the fridge for water

"Yes and you both know you love them" Eren grinned

"Yeah yeah, eat your food and lets play Mario kart" Mikasa said as she closed the refrigerator door. Eren bought Mikasa Mario Kart for her birthday in the spring and since Eren arrived the three of them had been playing whenever they had time.

"I claim shyguy!" Armin yelled from his room, where he was changing. Eren was so glad he was here and not Cali. He was glad he was with his best friends rather than his "friends" back home. They all played for a while, Eren progressively got angry because Mikasa was a lot better at racing then he was but they all had fun.

 

~Bedtime~

Eren may have just moved to the east coast but it was worth it to be with his friends, the work he put into getting the scholarship was worth it.

He drifted off to sleep thinking that Wednesday was going to be great cause he could see those eyes again, something he couldn't through texting, sadly.


	2. Japanese 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to make people's schedules...  
> Adventures is Japanese time!

"Like how English has an alphabet, Japanese has one too. Except its actually two and they're called 'Hiragana' and 'Katakana' they both share sounds for the characters but does anyone know what they're used for?" Eren stared out the window without moving a muscle because he knew he didn't know the answer. "Well, Hiragana is used for Japanese words and Katakana is used for foreign words like cupcake or bus." Mr.Kaylor paused for a second which got Eren's attention and when he looked over he saw a stack of papers that wasn't there before class had started so he stared as Mr. Kaylor went on, "We're going to start with learning Hiragana and work on Katakana next class, I'm going to hand out a hiragana chart to everyone and then we're going to start writing the characters" Only now did Eren realize that he should take notes and so he got out a new notebook and when he got the papers he tried to write the characters as the paper said to.

"Hey Levi, you wanna meet up after class and do this together?" Eren just wanted an excuse to look at Levi's eyes and maybe ask about them.

"Sure, your house better be fucking spotless though" Eren didn't get why that mattered but he shrugged it off, "Cool, let's meet here around 3?" The rest of class went by faster than the first part because everyone was working on memorizing stroke orders and making their characters look decent. Eren went to his other two classes for the day then went back to building A (where the Japanese room is) to wait for Levi. Levi came shortly after 3 and they drove to Eren, Mikasa and Armin's place.

"I have roommates so I hope you don't the mess too much" "At least it isn't as dirty as I thought it'd be, though if you ever want to meet up again we're cleaning because though its better then I was anticipating its still messy and dirty as fuck in here." Eren rubbed his neck, he didn't see the living room as messy and was glad Levi didn't see his room cause only he could navigate it. All they did for the next hour and a half was practice writing their characters which allowed Eren to ask Levi about his eyes. "Hey did you get your eyes from your mom or dad? They're beautiful." "Mom, I don't know why you think that since they're just gray but I find yours fucking beautiful." Eren turned a bit pink, "Thanks.." He didn't expect a compliment about his eyes but it was nice. "I think that my characters are starting to look decent, can I see yours?" Eren pushed his notebook towards Levi and pulled on Levi's notebook. "Sure.." When Eren looked at Levi's notebook he noticed that not only were Levi's clearer but they were also neater which made him wonder if Levi had been doing this already but he didn't ask. "Your characters are on the messy side Eren" "I know but I can't really help that can I?" Eren hoped Levi wouldn't get technical on him because he _hates_ it when people start with that. Luckily Levi dropped it there and they continued to talk for a bit more before Armin got home and Levi announced that he had to go.

Outside the apartment, Eren was thrilled because just before Levi left he said, "It was fun, we should do this again next class with the katakana characters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this twice because I forgot to save one night and closed my window  
> The chapters are so short... I'm sorry... I don't know how or why someone would read this... *insecure about my writing*


	3. Class change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what should I do this time... Omg yes!  
> Hanji should join the class and make Erwin join too because she's awesome. Oh and lets introduce Eren to Levi's friends

Eren and Levi stared at the new chart they picked up as they turned in the pop quiz on the hiragana characters they just learned last class. "Eren, wanna meet up again after class today at my place?" Eren was getting used to meeting up with Levi at his place, even though he really did make Eren clean his damn apartment. "Sure but I want to ride with you" Eren was kidding but since seeing Levi on a motorcycle too he'd been wanting a ride. "Whatever but you better not make me lose balance." "I'll take that as a 'yes' and thanks Levi" The rest of class was self-studying the katakana and this time people were actually working, probably because they're expecting a quiz this time. The silence was nice until two other people walked towards Levi and one jumped on Levi, earning silence breaking swears. "Fuck! I swear to god if that's you Hanji you better have a fucking reason for being here" "I do~ I missed you so I got Erwin and me into your Japanese class because you can't kill me with Erwin as witness~" With that Levi turned around and sighed, "Why did you agree to this?" "I had free time during this time slot.. and I didn't want Hanji bothering me forever" "Aw you two are so mean!" "Damn straight I am and if you can't handle it then leave me the fuck alone." Eren watched as the three bickered and giggled because Hanji was like the puppy that Levi didn't want to care for. "I heard you've been meeting with Eren here after classes, I want in or I'll never leave you alone" "That's up to Eren" He stopped giggling when he heard his name mentioned and then he shrugged "I don't see why not but you two need to learn hiragana on your own." "Yay we're in and I'm sure you wont mind another one or two right?" "Hanji we aren't meeting up to fuck around, you can bring Petra but no one else because I know they won't shut up." "Boo~ Fine I'll bring Petra, your place I assume?" "Yeah Hanji, my place and if you spill anything then you're dead." Eren felt kind of left out but he figured that he'd meet 'Petra' later today so he shouldn't mind... though that's not why he was feeling left out from the start.

Eren was the first one to their meeting place when he figured the whole lets-get-a-ride should wait for another day. "Levi I'll take you up on your offer another day" "Fine by me, lets go before they tear my place apart though" They both got on their respective motorcycles and Eren followed Levi to his place. Hanji, Erwin and another blonde girl were already inside when Levi and Eren  got there. Levi looked annoyed though at the same time he looked.. happy? Eren hoped he'd learned Levi's emotions correctly.. "You two were just together weren't you~?" "No shit, he's never been here before" "Oh my god! did you give him a ride too?" "No." "Who was the last person you agreed to drive with anyways?" "I believe it was Petra, when we gave 'us' a shot?" "Levi that was two years ago" Ah, the blonde girl finally spoke. Eren couldn't believe they were a thing when Hanji and her were clearly a thing now, though he shouldn't judge because Eren also swings the other way.

"ahem." "Oh yeah, get out shit to do or you're all getting kicked out." "But we just got here, let's watch a movie~" "Work or out, take your pick." "Fine~"Everyone got out work to do and there was a conversation during the study hall. "Find anyone yet Erwin?" "Nope, looks like someone else here is-" Erwin got cut off by a punch from Levi but no one seemed to care so Eren assumed it was normal between them. "How are things, Hanji? Petra?" "Fine" "Petra is an animal in bed, glad you gave her to me Levi~" "I didn't need that much information Glasses." Eren liked this group, though he didn't really feel part of it.

"That was a productive two hours, these study times seem to be getting longer every time. Not that I mind" "That's good? Not sure what I'm supposed to say in response.." "You should be calling me a 'Brat' like you seem to always to" "Aww~ Levi you're so cute!" What seems like out of nowhere, Hanji appeared and was not hugging Levi, which wasn't sitting well with Eren but he didn't saw anything. "Levi, I think I know the directions back so you can stay with Hanji, Erwin and Petra." "You sure? You going to be lonely?" "If I was the type to be lonely then don't you think I would've stayed in Cali with my parents?" "True, drive safely then Eren." "Yeah, Night and see you Wednesday" Eren turned away and walked out the door, he _might've wanted Levi to come._ But Eren was never the type to say what he wanted either, so he often was sad that no one seemed to just get him like Armin and Mikasa did.

~Later~

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" It came from the kitchen so Eren walked over. "I don't really see what you do in Levi but did you have fun Eren?" "Yep and lets make dinner together" Eren grabbed the eggs Mikasa left on the table, cracked them into a bowl and mixed them. "Armin busy too?" "Yeah" "Sorry, I should've invited you" "It's fine and you can make it up to me by making dinner tomorrow because I want spaghetti. " "Cool, I'll make it when I get home then" Eren and Mikasa finished making dinner and left Armin's portion in the fridge before they started eating themselves.

~After dinner~

"That was good, you should cook every night and in exchange I'll make you lunch every morning" "You got yourself a deal" Eren hated getting up early to make himself lunch and cooking dinner wasn't hard because Mikasa would help him with dishes. "Night Mikasa" "Night Eren"

Before he fell asleep he thought that he should tell Levi that he'll welcome for dinner but he fell asleep before he got to his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1 Am and here I am writing.. or trying.. I don't have clear ideas for how to go about this and it must show.. the "hits" are just me right? right...


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner i guess? I'm trying to write a chapter daily so forgive me when they're even shorter than the already incredibly short... *Trying my hardest to not let this slip away like I let everything else*

"'Hey you free today?' Ugh what am I asking for, a date?" With that thought Eren blushed a bit, he did want a date but he wouldn't count dinner as it cause he hasn't even told Levi about his crush.  
"'You wanna come over?' Nope!" Eren tried not to roll around in bed like he wanted because he knew he'd hit the wall like he already has twice in the last hour.  
"'Got plans?' Oh! that might work, short and to the point." Eren finally found a phrasing he liked so he quickly sent the message before he could regret it because he knew he would no matter how happy he was with the message originally.  
Eren got out of bed and went to start on dinner because since he got home he'd been trying to figure out what to day. aka, he spent an hour on making himself blush because he wanted to invite his crush over to try his cooking and try to win his heart through food because he remembered that line from a movie somewhere. Eren pulled out the spaghetti and started on the sauce as he got the pot ready to boil the noodles. When he got the noodles in the boiling water, he turned around to the fridge to get mushrooms, tomatoes, onions, and some premade sauce because two hours was much two little to make the sauce from scrap. Eren threw some oil into a pot and after it was hot he poured to sauce into it for it to heat as he washed the mushrooms, tomatoes and onions to dice. After he cut those up he threw them into the heated sauce to let them soak. Then he turned around to get eggs and butter to mix together to start making his and Armin's favorite chocolate chip cookies because he was in the kitchen already. After the batter was started and onnly had the oven left, Eren went to taste the sauce which he added sugar to then left to soak more. As Eren baked, Mikasa got home and she went to the kitchen to watch Eren cook because she'd always loved to watch Eren subconsciously dance around the kitchen. Mikasa never said anything about the dancing because she knew she'd never see it again if she did so she just watched.  
"You didn't say you came home?" "I'm home and I'm glad I get to see you cook" Eren turned away hoping he wasn't blushing again but he was and Mikasa wanted to stuff him into a bottle all for herself.

"Eren?" "Hmm?" "Can I try the sauce?" "Yeah go ahead but I'll bet you you won't have to add a thing because I already tasted it and added the chives" "Bet you, If I do then you're doing dishes" "Oh but I won't" Mikasa picked up a spoon and sure enough, Eren won this bet. Eren has always made the best food and Mikasa and Armin would know because they always get the best food when they visit Eren.

Eren went to get out the cookies and holy crap Mikasa wasn't a fan of sweets but she wanted to eat them all when she smelled them at the door. "Done~" Eren was so happy because right as Mikasa tasted the sauce earlier Eren checked his phone to read "Nope" and to reply "Sweet, make sure your ass is here at 6". Eren wasn't going to take a no so he wasn't going to give Levi the chance. Eren was glad Mikasa made him in charge of dinner, even if it was time taxing he got to see his best friends happy. "Misha, can Levi come over for dinner today?" "I don't see why not... Renee~" "I hope these names never die because they're so cute and I hope Armin is home for dinner.." "He will be after I tell him you're making dinner, let me call him" Eren went to get plates ready because it was already 5 and he wanted everything perfect. "He's coming and he said that he's willing to bet his education on you making your cookies, I told him to just get his ass home" "Misha~" "Yes Renee~? can you get the table ready as I go get the plates and the food ready?" "Anything for you Renee~" Mikasa slid around on the clean floor that Eren cleaned just the other day. By the time the rest of the cookies were done it was 5:30 so Eren put the cookies on the plate for the table and started putting the pasta on plates when Mikasa slid back and put an extra serving on her plate "You know I can't get enough of your cooking" "Love you too Misha" Eren loved that Mikasa always expressed her love of his cooking because that's what kept him cooking in the first place.

~Dinner time~  
"Shit, who cooked this?" Armin stared at Eren as he spoke up "I did" "Can I live here too then?" Eren tried not to blush but failed as his cheeks were turning pinker until Mikasa saved him "Not unless you build a fouth room because we're all full... Unless you're cool with the floor or couch" "Damn! Fine but if I pitch in then can I have dinner here then?" "Sure Levi." Eren fought back a smile because it worked, at least he'd get more time with Levi now, maybe soon he could confess...   
Dinner wasn't long because everyone finished their seconds pretty fast. As Levi and Mikasa did dishes, Eren and Armin ate cookies at the table and Armin seemed to be dying of happiness. Eren loved cooking for Misha and Mimin so maybe now there could be a third, thinking that made Eren blush and Armin upon seeing that grinned because he knew what was going on here.  
"I'm going to go to my room first, Night Misha and Mimin. See you in Japanese Levi" "Night Renee!" "Night Eren." "See you then"  
Eren has a new reason to love cooking now, though its strange how similar Mikasa and Levi's tastes were..   
Eren didn't care though because he was sure he had a way to Levi's heart now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to not let my negativity bleed into the story but I have nooooo Ideas...


	5. Saturday/Sleep day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh.. saturday?

It's freaking Saturday. You know what that means? For Eren it's a sleep/lazy day because Eren sleeps late all week because he procrastinates on work. During the week Eren is lucky if he sleeps more than 4 hours a night so Eren tries to make up for it by sleeping in on saturdays till noon. Since he usually sleeps at 2 its 10 hours of sleep which he uses to justify not sleeping enough during the week.

It's freaking Saturday. You know what that means? For Levi it's cleaning day because he feels that it isn't cleaned enough during the week. Levi sleeps around 6 hours a night and that doesn't change on the weekends. Levi lives by a schedule and though it's not a bad thing he stresses more when he falls out of routine.

So like every other Saturday, Eren slept in and Mikasa and Armin both left him alone because they knew why he wasn't leaving his room. When Eren finally woke up he stayed in bed and was on his phone for a good amount of time, maybe an hour that day. When he finally rolled out of bed, which he did literally, he left his room to see breakfast for him and Armin reading on the couch. Mikasa nagged him to brush and it was like every other Saturday since he came to live with them. Eren went about his day.. or afternoon actually and just stayed in bed on his laptop doing things he didn't even remember later because it's Saturday and to Eren that justified all laziness. aka, whatever he needed to do could wait another day and he could sleep whenever he wanted, despite sleeping 10 hours Eren usually naps on Saturdays too.

Typical Saturday, Levi got up like normal and he cleaned, he pulled his sheets off, washed them and put them back. He got his jacket and washed it with his other clothes and put them away. He cooked himself simple meals, ate, washed the dishes, and put them away. Levi probably would pick cleaning on Saturday over meeting with Hanji, Erwin and/or Petra because he knew they'd all find a way into his apartment and make a mess. Saturdays weren't 'lonely' at all, after cleaning Levi would watch a new movie off the internet or he'd go waste his time on tumblr. Levi would never do homework on Saturday for some reason though, maybe though he's so productive it was to justify avoiding schoolwork, who knows.

That Saturday was a bit different though, just for a minute or two that day, Eren thought of inviting Levi again and Levi thought of inviting Eren.   
aka, the two fools already like each other but Eren still thinks Levi is straight and Levi doesn't know because Eren is living with both Mikasa and Armin which is confusing him, like was he a thing with each of them? what do they mean to each other? why do they have a lover/close family vibe? but Levi being him didn't want to ask so he got no where, like Eren, because he was being a stubborn butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a day of work I have no ideas... I don't know what to do.. I can't write a serious chapter unless I have like 3 hours and I don't want to stay up all night when I have work again tomorrow... orz Not sure what to do with this chapter.. I guess it'll be a lazy day...
> 
> to whoever reads this mess: sorry its so short, i dont know how you put up with me, and I got no more ideas... orz...its like 1am and I have work tomorrow.. night..


	6. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orz.. skype call from home i guess?

Eren woke up on sunday and it was a normal day, he got up to brush, showered, ate, then was spending the rest of his day on his laptop. It was normal, until his mom called via skype.   
"Hey mom, you wanted to talk?" "Not really, I just wanted to see you really.." "How have things been?" "I wish my expert chef was still here but your father and I are managing by switching who cooks when"  
Eren looked at the screen and started to wonder if he should go back.. "We're fine though, you leaving was good for all of us because now your father and I can *cough cough* you know.. " "Mom! I don't want to know what you're doing at night" Eren turned away because he didn't want to imagine it. "Haha, you're so cute sweetie. You should call me though, it's lonely in the house alone" "Sorry, I'll try to call more often.." Eren could tell his mom was lonely because he used to do everything with her..

"Mom, remember what I told you and dad?" "Yeah, I don't know why your dad cares so much but I'm glad you told us and you know I'll always love you" Eren felt better though he still feels like he ran away from home.. "Thanks mom" "Anything for my sweetie" "Mom you make it sound like I'm the one you're married to and not dad" "You know if you weren't my own blood I'd marry you because you'd totally work yourself to the bone and still be sweet to me when you got home, whoever gets you is a lucky soul." Eren turned away because he was blushing "Mom~~" "Love you too Eren, I'm going to hang up now, you should go do your work because I know you haven't started yet. It's already 6 you know!" Whoa reality just hit, Eren didn't realize he's spent that much time just surfing the web "Thanks mom, I will and Night" "Goodnight Eren" Eren hung up and get out of bed.

After getting his homework out he sat down at his table to work.

~Two hours later~

"CRAP!" Eren realized at dinner time that he was the one who had to cook and ran out of his room. ""Hey Eren, I saw you working on your stuff early for once so I decided to cook dinner, it wont be as good as yours but it's food." "You're the best Misha, Thanks sooooo much and your food is great so stop putting yourself down.. for me?" "I'll try Eren..." "Good" Eren went over and hugged his best friend. After that seemed like a few hours, Mikasa pushed him away and told Eren to set the table as she went to get Armin away from his laptop. By the time Armin was our of his room, the table was set and all the food was sitting on the table.

~After dinner~

"Thanks for the meal Mikasa~" Both Eren and Armin said as they washed the dishes together. Mikasa said they're welcome and went to shower since she preferred to shower at night. "After you're both done with that you two should finish your work and go to sleep too. Good night Armin and Eren." "Night Mikasa" "Night Misha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no ideas... freaking work... *rolls around in bed*


	7. Another guest for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I said Annie was going to be in this.... I guess I'll add her here and bring her in for dinner too because Eren's cooking is amazing. oh, lets have Levi come over too.. lets make it monday so they have class together and Levi ends up staying foreverrrr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annie isnt in this paragraph this is the afternoon before she comes over so i'll finish the idea but I'll need more time 
> 
> (later) Finished this chapter... not looking forward to tomorrow.. not because I'll have to think of something new to do but cause its sunday and personal matters...
> 
> To those who read this chapter the first day I posted it: It's like 3 times longer now so dont skip it and move on tomorrow!

~Sunday night~

"Renee~ Can I invite someone over for dinner tomorrow? oh and if you agree, could you make spaghetti again?"  
"I don't see why not and didn't we just have that the other day?"  
"Who is Misha inviting?" Armin yelled from the living room couch because he was too lazy to walk over.  
"You know it's my favorite though and her name is Annie, from my marketing class."  
"It's fine with me Misha and since tomorrow is Monday Levi is coming over again" Eren started to pull out his phone to remind Levi.  
"You two have gotten close, is all that studying why or are there other motives in play?" Mikasa teased though she already knew  
"You know~" Eren started to blush as he sent Levi a message that read "You remember you're coming to my place tomorrow right?"  
"Renee has a crush!" Armin yelled once again from the couch which got a response from Eren this time, "Yeah? I think the only one here without one is you!"  
Armin faked a hurt sound and laughed "Eren?" "Yeah, I know Mikasa you've always been protective of me and Armin so we've learned that those who you introduce to us you intend to keep." Mikasa turned a little pink but it wasn't nearly as much as what she got out of Eren when she teased him.  
"Well I'm glad you two know me so well but I wish you two let me tell you on my own" "Well I didn't get to tell you about Levi so we're even~" Eren started to walk to his room "Tomorrow's dinner is spaghetti and we've got a special guest over~"

~Monday afternoon~

"Thanks for the ride Levi" "Well it's not like Mikasa was out of class to give you one" Eren glared at Levi a bit though he then smiled because his plan worked, If he didn't have a ride he knew Levi would give him one and he got it~.  
"What do you want to do first?" "Ugh kanji, the one for days of the week is hard and he keeps writing on my papers that I wrote it wrong" Levi started pulling out his Japanese work and his notebook. "Oh really? I keep messing up on year and what, he wrote that my year kanji is sloppy and that when I write what its actually south facing." "lets start with year then can you help me with day of the week?" "Sure"  
"He was right your year kanji is sloppy, the lines should be straighter at least, try it again"  
"Ugh you're such a perfectionist" Eren groaned "Better than being sloppy though" Levi said as he walked to the kitchen, "I'm going to get a water bottle, you want one too?" "Yes!" Eren called from the dining table.

 

~2 hours of schoolwork later~

 

"Thanks for the help Levi" Eren stretched "Nah we were just trying to speak half the time so it was practice for both of us" "Misha is inviting a friend over for dinner and since you're here, you wanna stay for spaghetti again too?" Eren walked toward the kitchen "Gladly, you need help though?" "That'd be nice" considering I don't have much time"

With that Levi got off his ass and went to the kitchen with Eren to help cook dinner.

 

~An hour and a half later~

"Eren I'm home and Annie is here!" Mikasa yelled at the door as she took off her scarf to leave in her room. "I've never seen you without your scarf...ever." Annie stared unintentionally "If you're going to keep staring then you can get out now and I'll eat your part of dinner" Mikasa would not take this from Annie because she's always run with the whole 'my way or the highway' kind of mentality. "I'll stop, sorry" "Good" Mikasa then walked to the kitchen to see Eren, only to see Levi right next to him trying the sauce. "Didn't know we'd have two guests" "The more the merrier and I did need a hand in the kitchen anyways" "What am I, your assistant now?" Eren stared at Levi for a second, "As if Levi, I would never let you be a mere assistant" Eren said as he tried the sauce himself and added salt. Eren's comment earned a smile from Mikasa and she went to set the table.

"Annie feel free to kill time on the couch because I can't trust you not to eat the food if you come help" Mikasa yelled to the living room as she set the table.

Annie was called over about 10 minutes later to see a table with 5 plates when she'd only heard of 3. "Are there others? besides you, Eren, Armin and me?" "Yeah, Eren's friend is staying for dinner too" "That explains it" Annie chose a seat with a chair next to it, hoping Mikasa would occupy that chair and not someone else, to avoid the awkwardness.

"Armin will be home in another few minutes, we should start eating" Eren said from the kitchen and he and Levi started walking to the table.

...

"I'm home~" "Welcome back Armin, we're eating right now so you should join us after you change" Eren yelled from the dining table "Kay~ I'll be there soon then" Armin walked to his room to change into more comfortable clothes

"You both invited someone? I should fine someone to invite over soon too. Hello Levi and Annie, how's dinner?" Armin said as he sat down "Great" "Better than what I can cook" "Glad to hear it and I guess that means you should take lessons from Eren" "Why learn if I can earn my keep by helping Eren cook?" "True but that means I want a dinner made just by you soon then, to make it even" "Alright then, but dont look forward to a great dinner like Eren would make"

Everyone ate and those who finished first had seconds because there wasn't enough spaghetti noodles for everyone to have seconds.

~After dinner~

"Eren that was great, when did you start cooking?" Annie asked because she noticed how fast Mikasa had ate to get seconds and wondered if they were a thing or not because they kind of carried the "air" around them. "Hmm, maybe 5 years ago? It was when I learned Mikasa liked homemade food over restaurants." Eren didn't realize how long ago that was "Wow.." Annie drifted off, assuming they were a thing and somewhat jealous. Levi walked over from the kitchen then and asked "You kinda make it seem like you two were a thing, you both have this 'air' between you" Annie stared at Levi wondering if he had a thing for Eren because she was just thinking the same thing. With that question Eren kind of blushed because he did have a thing for Mikasa but he settled for being best friends because he felt it was more natural then trying to make it romantic and that's worked great because he knew Mikasa and Armin best now. "Well we were never a thing.. " Eren's answer made Annie and Levi both suspicious but they silently decided that it was best to drop the subject there and maybe ask another time.

Since Levi had been over so many times he'd gotten used to washing dishes and helping with cooking in exchange for dinner, he loved Eren's cooking though he wouldn't admit it.

After Levi finished with dishes he sneaked up on Eren while he talked to Armin about something, he wasn't listening so he didn't know, and scared him.

"Holy shit" Eren turned around with a fist ready and was about to punch when he regained his senses and stopped "..Levi" Eren released his fist and rubbed his face.

"You have to admit that I got you good" Levi might have smirked, feeling accomplished. "Levi don't fucking do that." "Huh? I'll try to remember that then" Levi said, though puzzled 'what's wrong with a scare here and there?' "You're lucky.." Eren went for the kitchen to get water, leaving Levi with Armin in the living room.

"You're lucky Eren noticed who you were before letting you have it" "What?" "He has bad memories attached to being scared, if you want to know about it then you have to ask him because its not my story to tell." "Alright?" Levi started to feel like an asshole because he did have second thoughts about scaring Eren but he shrugged them off since he was so close.

Levi walked to the kitchen while reflecting on his actions a bit. "Eren?" "Yeah Levi?" Eren responded as he put down the water bottle "Armin said you have bad memories attached to being scared..." Levi trailed off "It's fine, just don't do it again please." Eren said as he looked Levi in the eyes "Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would promote my own work... if i was confident in my writing.. But! I'm not and that probably wont change...I really want to write fluff but I still don't know how to get them together, what's the point in being god if you dont have the time to play?
> 
> oh nooooo I was getting to a good part... I'm sorry I'll finish this chapter but it might take another two days at the rate im going... >:
> 
> second night.. working on it... sorry.. oh yeah.. Happy new years..  
> day 3... sorry this is taking so long but i dont really have time..  
> day 4 crap it's lateeee shit i should've started sooner > .  
> alright! day 5 and i think i'm done with this chapter, though i got no clue what to do with the next because i'm just writing about my OTP together cause i like them togetherrrrrr though they arent official yet > . >


	8. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> speaking project for pairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SO sorry!!! I have homework I need to do and I have school tomorrow and orz sorry...
> 
> I'll finish this chapter like the last one, over multiple days because its the only way it'll get done... Sorry >:  
> day 2: sorry I skipped yesterday, ill write more to even it out today.. I stopped because I'm not sure how I should do the next part >:

"I expect an Idea for your partner projects by next class, aka, Monday. Have a nice weekend!"  
The bell rang and the students all took an extra minute before getting up.

"Le-" "Er-" ... They both had the same idea which made Eren smile, though he wasn't looking forward to doing this project, not cause its in Japanese but cause his speaking was shit.

"I'll text you when I'm in my next class" Eren said while getting up "Calc 2 right?" Eren stopped and stared at Levi. "I read minds" Levi said as he got up himself and walked out of class.

Eren didn't have time to run to him and ask how he really knew though because he was going to be late if he didn't leave for Calculus 2 now.

 

~Messages during class~

 

"Hey, how did you know?"

"I told you, I read your mind."

"Levi, if you won't tell me then I guess I won't let you over for dinner |: "

"What?" "Fine!" "I saw your schedule the other day while you were studying!" "..Can I come over for dinner then?"

"I'll think about it, and how did you memorize it so fast then?"

"I don't know, It just.. stuck?"

"I don't get you, you're smart and yet you take easy classes"

"What's the point in working hard at something I'll never use in life?"

"To have it when you do need it"

"I'll never need to be able to publicly speak with what I want to do"

"OwO oh do tell then~"

"No."

"Boo!"

"Pay attention, you're in class. I'm going to your place again, be ready and meet me at the usual spot."

 

~After class~

 

Eren and Levi met up like usual and get got a ride from Levi back to his place (Mikasa had been giving him rides in the morning since she was afraid he would catch a cold from driving in the cold with wind on top of that)

"Thanks Levi~" Eren said as he took off his helmet and went to the front door.

"You're welcome and Hanji says she wants to have a drinking party on Friday night at my place, you up for it?"

"A. Do you mind sharing a bed with me or B. do you have a spare bed?"

"Hanji and Petra always take my spare bed, Erwin takes the couch so you're stuck between me or the floor"

"I'd like to steal half your bed for the night then"

"Cool, I'll tell her to bring another bottle of tequila" Eren smiled as he walked into the house, He figured that if he got his wits together then he could confess before the party somehow and since everyone will be out cold Levi and him could have some one-on-one time.

"What you like drinking?" Eren realized he was smiling and answered "I don't know~ Read my mind again mind-reader Levi" Levi rolled his eyes after Eren said that which made him laugh.

"Get out your stuff so we can read a few things off to see how each others' reading is" Eren noticed Levi was taking out his Japanese notebook, which reminded him that that's why he came over in the first place.

"Ugh My reading is really shitty" Eren said as he pulled out his own notebook. "Well then we need to practice then, any ideas for the project?" 'Omg yes, I could totally just confess to you in japanese. haha, if only i could.' Eren leaned his head on his left palm... "Not sure if this is a good idea but we could talk in Japanese while eating dinner and record that. We could show we know the customs, speak, and not look at the camera." Levi thought about it and shrugged, "That sounds a lot better than any ideas I came up with so sure. Now that we have an idea, read for me."

"Do I have to Levi~?" Eren whined because he knew he'd get laughed at anyways. "If you want to do this project with me then yes." "Fine.." Eren pouted as he opened to a page of dialogue he had copied down.

 


	9. Reading..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is going to read for Levi so he knows how much they need to practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone help me.  
> I have NO idea how to type out butchered Japanese because I don't hear it anymore  
> also, I have a project to do so sorry, I'll finish this chapter in another few days >: sorry..  
> finished the project, tired so it isnt as long as I'd hoped it to be. tomorrow I should be able to write more though  
> ja jan! Finished and I like where this is going :)

"Eren stop stalling, we don't have all day" Eren made the 'I don't want to' face and sighed "Fine but no laughing"  
"oh-hi-oh.. oh-gen-n-key.. des-u-ka?" Eren turned away from Levi's face because he was so embarrassed.  
"hmm..." Levi was silent for a while.. "You need to work on talking...pretty badly" Eren put his face on the table and sighed "I know"  
"Don't give up, at least you know what each character sounds like. Plus I have an idea to help you, though it'll take time."  
"Anything that'll help" Eren leaned his head on his hand while Levi reached into his backpack  
"Anime solves everything, though it's addicting." "Anime?" "Anime." Eren changed seats so he could sit next to Levi on the other half of the table.

~2 hours later~

"Levi can you-" "Start over please I wasn't paying attention" Levi said as he paused the 5th episode of Chrome shelled regios. Eren sighed and started over, "Can you bring that over here so I can cook and watch? I like Felli" Eren smiled, "she reminds me of the person I like." Levi was going to ask, until he realized he had to help if he wanted any food. 'I'll ask him later' Levi made a mental note but he wasn't sure if he'd remember.

"What are we making?" "Cake" Eren stared at Levi. "You do that, I'll make us all omelets then" Levi moved to the fridge. "Make sure to have tomatoes, onions and corn in there" As Levi got the ingredients he realized that Eren said corn. "Corn?" "Armin never eats healthy so we're all stuck eating foods stuffed with veggies, thought you noticed?" Eren shrugged as he went and got a chair. "Not making cake?" Levi asked as he cut the tomatoes. "Nope, today is your day to cook as I watch Chrome shelled regios" Levi looked over at Eren and noticed he was glued to the screen which made him smile, "You're lucky I've already watched it or you'd have to wait while I cook" Levi said while pulling the frozen corn out of  the freezer to heat in the microwave. "Thought you were the kind of chef that did everything himself" silence, "Eren answer me" Eren looked away from the screen, "uhh, right. Yeah I like to cook that way but since I have class I have to cut corners to make dinner fast and get my shit done" Eren looked back at the screen.

Levi beat the eggs and blindly added sugar and salt because that's what Eren did and he thought it'd work out

After that was done, Levi heated the pan with oil as he got out a plate for the omelet. "Eren you have to set the table or I'm taking back my laptop early" Levi said as he started cooking the omelet, waiting for it to be right to add the corn and tomato to.

"Kay.." Eren said as he paused and got up, after setting the table he sat back down and continued watching. It was like he never moved.

...

 

 "Eren if you don't get your ass over here I'm eating your part too." Eren finally looked away from the screen, now that episode 6 ended. "Leviiiii" Eren quickly went to wash his hands so he could eat.

"Mikasa and Armin aren't back huh.." "Oh, Mikasa is on a date with Annie and Armin is working on a project with someone from his business class" Eren said as he dried his hands quickly on his pant. Levi sighed at the sight. "You realize that your pants are filthy and drying your hands on them make washing your hands pointless?" "Well a certain someone here was going to eat my share of dinner and I need to ask you something now that I remember" "What is it?" Eren hesitated for a second but quickly made up his mind. "Are you busy this weekend, after the party? Well Saturday to be specific" Levi put down the spoon for a second,  "Not that I know of, can I know why?" "Wanna spend the night? I'll clean my room and we can just play games or something, I'll think of something more solid later." "Huh, if your room is going to be clean then I don't see why not but make sure to wash your sheets twice." Eren blushed a bit but continued "Anything else that I need to know?" "Double wash your pillow covers too and that's it for now" "Cool." Eren grinned and started eating his part if the omelet and enjoying the sweet corn and fried rice.

"You want me to send you the link for the site we were watching on?" "Nope~" Eren dragged his word as he turned around, "Let's finish it friday and you might want to bring your charger" "Kay and is there anything else before I go home? ... Eren answer me" Levi turn to see Eren looking around the room.. looking like he was lonely. He didn't want to see Eren that way so he walked over and messed up his already messy hair, "Eren do you want me to stay until one of them get back?" Eren looked at Levi and answered, "Huh? You were just.. hmm I don't know but won't that be bothersome for you?" "Well considering you aren't as pushy as Hanji about getting your way, not at all." Eren thought about it for a minute, "If you don't mind that'd be great, the house is kind of.." Eren stopped for a bit, "too big for someone alone" Levi looked at Eren and stared as his expression went from fond to lonely, "Well I don't mind but in exchange I'll be raiding your fridge for some ice cream to eat as we talk, in Japanese" Eren looked at Levi and made a pouting face "But you know I couldn't speak well even if my life was on the line!" Levi hummed a bit as he went for the freezer. "Practice Eren, even if you can't talk fluently the practice will help." Levi got out bowls and spooned a bowl of vanilla ice cream for him and another for Eren, knowing that Eren would want some anyways.

Levi walked to the couch, where Eren was now sitting. "Here" "Thanks Levi, you know me so well" Eren smiled, which made Levi's heart beat a bit faster but he didn't dare to say because though Mikasa and Eren weren't a thing, doesn't mean that Eren and Armin aren't. In other words Levi was scared but no one knows that.

"After I finish this sentence we both have to speak in Japanese and whoever speaks in English first.." Levi thought about it for a bit "..Is cleaning my house after the party" Levi grinned because he knew Eren hated cleaning around him. "eeeeh...doo- shii- te?" Shit, Levi didn't know how to answer in Japanese to that. "ri-bai?" "paa-ti wa ki-re-ku-nai...da-ka-ra" Levi was glad Eren wasn't good at Japanese either because he winged that sentence. "soo?" "hai" that and Levi hoped to see Eren cleaning while drunk and in a maid outfit he had hanging in his closet "ne e-re-n" "hai..se-nn-pa-i?" Eren said as he tilted his head a bit, "wa-ta-shi wa a-na-ta no ko-to ga.. ai-shi-te i-ma-su" Levi stopped to eat ice cream hoping that Eren wouldn't know yet what he said. He had searched it up the other day while waiting for Eren and took his chance with saying it now. "ai-shi-te.. i-ma-su?" Eren repeated while trying to remember if sensei had said it in class at all. "Soo, aishite imasuyo" Levi was somewhat glad Eren didn't know though he was also disappointed. "do-nn-na ta-be-mo-no ga su-ki de-su-ka?" Eren asked, so he'd know what to make for the project dinner. "ra-me-nn" Levi said after thinking for a minute. Eren stared at Levi and wondered if he was serious or not, "ho-nn-ki de-su-ka?" "hai" Eren stared at Levi more and wondered how he was going to make ramen.. "su-ki na hi-to ga a-ri-ma-su-ka?" Levi asked after another minute of thinking. "..hai.." Eren answered as he blushed and turned away, which made Levi kind of jealous. "na-ma-e?" Levi asked, wondering if he'd get an answer. Eren rubbed his face and looked at Levi for a minute before his face changed into a pouting face and he said "Not telling yet and I know I have to clean your house now but I'll tell you later." Levi and Eren kept talking about normal things until Armin got home, Levi went home and Eren went to stay in bed because he was nervous about Friday and Saturday.

He knew he wanted to confess on one of the two days and that he shouldn't keep stalling or Levi would make his heart explode at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shoot I forgot I'll need to translate what they said!
> 
> E: "Eh? Why?" "Levi?"  
> L: "Because parties aren't clean"  
> E: "Really?"  
> L: "Yes" "Hey Eren?"  
> E: "Yeah.. senpai?"  
> L: "I love you"  
> E: "Love you?"  
> L: "Yep, I love you"  
> E: "What kind of food do you like?"  
> L: "Ramen"  
> E: "Are you serious?"  
> L: "Yes" "Do you like anyone?"  
> E: "..yes.."  
> L: "Name?"


	10. Early guest..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren swings by Levi's place early~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone help meee I dont want to mess up this chapter!

Eren tries to focus on the road as he drives over but it's so hard because he's so nervous about asking Levi out. Thankfully the roads aren't that busy because he didn't stall at home before driving over so he made it safely.

 

*Knock knock* "Who the hell is early?" Eren hears from outside and smiles, 'maybe this won't go too bad' *door opens* "Eren, you're early" Levi looks at his clock on the wall. "Yeah, I need to ask you something, can I come in?" Levi hated it when people said that, what'd he do wrong this time and can he fix it because he kinda had a thing for Eren.

Eren took off his shoes at the door like he'd learned last time and moved to the best lit part of the room, hoping Levi would follow on his own. Levi slowly followed Eren, deep in thought trying to figure out what he could've done wrong.

'what do I do??' Eren panicked on the inside as Levi walked over 'should I wait or just ask?' "Levi?" Eren got his attention and Levi started walking over faster, "What did you want to ask me?" Levi asked as Eren felt like he was drowning in panic. "how.." Eren stopped looking at his hands and looked at Levi, "Are you straight? I remember that you dated Petra but I never heard of anyone after that." Levi looked at Eren for a while before answering, "I've never dated a guy but lately I've been curious" Levi watched as Eren's eyes seemed to show jealously and relief at the same time somehow. 

"Would you consider if someone you knew had a thing on you?" Eren said after a long pause.  Levi stopped wondering what Eren was talking about and started listing names out loud, "Considering I have no friends let's play a game" Eren looked a bit less nervous since he walked in Levi's house, "Sure and if you can get the name in three tries" Eren said with a huge smile as Levi started thinking of names 'Hanji is with Petra so those two are out. Erwin already has a thing for that guy who likes to smell people so it's probably not him. Mikasa is dating that blonde girl I met the other night. All that's left is Eren and Armin, even though I haven't even seen him that much except at dinner. I guess those two are my first guesses' "Armin?" Levi said while thinking that if that were true then he'd have to say no because the ass he wanted to tap was Eren's since it looks so damn soft and yet firm.

Eren made a 'god that's gross' face and dragged out his answer "Noooo" and smiled as he continued, "Try again~" to which made Levi smile because since he met him, Eren hasn't done much outside of when whining. Eren noticed he he got Levi to smile, which made him blush slightly. "You?" Eren's eyes started tearing as he bit/sucked on his lower lip. Levi stood there in silence until it hit him and he stood there for a good minute with his mouth open and staring.

 

Levi blushed a bit since he felt like both an idiot and the happiest guy living, to which made Eren realize how Levi felt too.

"Hey" Eren said while smiling like the sun gives off heat, "To answer you, Yes. Can we date?"

Levi smiled as he went to hug Eren "Why would I say no when I've been wanting to push you down like this!" Levi pushed Eren onto the couch that was literally right behind him and grinned as he sat on top of him "-for long now?" Eren blushed so much that though he was tanned, he looked like a tomato. Eren bit his lip as he said, "really?" to which Levi answered with  kiss "Mmfh" Eren slighly moaned because he wasn't expecting friction at his crotch nor a kiss! ~~that was turning into a deep one. "-Levi-" Eren said in the transition which faded into more moans. (Smut after the party! sorry but its too soon)~~ "Leviii" Eren dragged out when the kiss ended, "Please don't make me hard, Hanji and everyone else is coming in half an hour!" Eren whined as he tried to both cover his boner and get out from under Levi. Levi stared with at Eren with the 'seriously?' face which made Eren whine, "Yes! I have been daydreaming about this for months and to get it to suddenly it went straight to my crotch." Levi sighed an smiled, "You'll have to take care of that alone because I was in the middle of putting on clean sheets, even though teasing you some more sounds great." Levi started walking to the rooms only after he'd seen Eren blush like a tomato again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putting aside homework for this but I'm not sure what to write so this is taking longer than I planned...
> 
> I'm so so so sorry ); I swear on my life that I'll finish this soon but I need a few days!  
> stupid homework and project.
> 
> cool! weekends are the best~ I actually have time to write *^* OMG its so late!!!! I'm watching "The Paradise" and I'm so hooked );  
> ^ same night, I lied about the content so I'm going to change the title too. I started writing at 12:30 and its now past 2:30


	11. Party time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm I wonder what they should do at the party..  
> drunk king game?  
> who knowssss

*door bell*

*walking*

*door swings open*

"Damn it Hanji, you're going to break my door" Levi said as he scratched the back of his head, "You know I'd make it up to you if I did and besides I wanted to start cutting the tequila watermelon I stuffed in your fridge the other day while you were at-- Hey Eren" Eren was surprised to see Hanji as he walked out to the kitchen but answered instead of staring anyways "Hello Hanji, can I have a piece?" Eren looked at the melon and looked back to Hanji "Not yet Eren, though you can if you tell me why you're here early" Hanji smiled as she kept cutting the melon into pieces. Levi walked behind her and stole a piece and before she could voice any complaint he said, "My fridge I want a cut" to which Hanji shook her head, finished cutting the last piece and said, "You might want a napkin or two because it's super juicy" Hanji warned to late and grinned as Levi bit into the watermelon and responded two ways at once "Fuck." Levi said as he took another bite, one hand holding the slice and the other getting paper towels. Eren noticed and wiped up the mess for Levi as he kept eating. "Wait." Eren looked at Hanji and waited for her to continue, "Are you two a thing now?" Eren looked down but his ears gave him away since his ears had always turned pink along with his face.

 

"Yes Hanji, in your terms 'we're a thing' and in human terms we're dating." Levi said as he took his last bite from the melon. Eren looked at Levi and blushed some more, "I was hoping to be the first one to tell someone" and make a pouting face. Hanji popped their bubble so she could tease Eren, "Eren Levi might have told but you still have your first person to tell, don't mind it. Besides~~" Hanji kind of bit her lower lip as she asked, "I see you showered, who is the fucker and who is the fucked?" Hanji couldn't stop grinning when she finished her sentence because either she'd get an answer or blushing, though both would make her laugh.

Eren turned away red as a tomato again, Levi stared at Eren's face 'Man I want to cancel this party and tap the ass that's had my eyes for more than a month now' "Eren answer her" Levi slightly smiled since Hanji did have a point, a flustered Eren is quite.. cute.          Well that and a desirable fuck. Eren looked at Levi and looked at his feet as he played with them and answered "We haven't fucked yet but we'll figure it out in bed"

Hanji smiled as she walked to the door and opened it before Petra could even knock or ring the doorbell. No one knows how Hanji just seems to know but that got her a kiss at the door so maybe she developed it for the rewards she gets out of it. "Hey Goldie-locks, how was class?" Hanji said as she ran her hand through Petra's hair and smiled softly, "It was great because I knew I'd get to see you right after" Petra slightly blushed as she smiled and looked Hanji in the eye. "You're so sweet I could just eat you up here" Petra blushed some more and answered "Though that sounds nice I think I want to have the party I brought pocky and some things for the king game" They went into their own bubble as they said things like "Omg yes" "Did you bring that?" "You remember the camera from last time?" "I love you" and "Lets move over there since I'm setting up too". During which Eren lightly tugged on Levi's sleeve and asked quietly, "I'm fine with either position and both sound amazing since it'd be with you" he said as he looked up and smiled at Levi.

~~~

 _Another door bell, door opening and greetings and the party has officially started_!

"I see things worked out for you too Erwin" Levi said as the group of five watched Hanji make them a rainbow of shots, and making a mess in his kitchen but Levi knew Hanji would clean it so he didn't say anything. "I see they worked for you too Levi" Erwin answered with a smile as his date took two shots of the rainbow. Erwin knew there wouldn't be room for him or his new boyfriend here so he decided not to drink this round, driving would be an issue if he did.

_More drinks were made as the watermelon disappeared until it was King time!_

"Levi could you explain the king game really quick?" Eren whispered as Hanji went to get whatever things were needed, "Sure, numbered sticks and the crown." Levi answered vaguely since he knew Hanji would explain it anyways. Right on cue Hanji came back and she started explaining without anyone asking, "Okay we're going to play the king game and it's going to be in two parts. First part is where the king picks to numbers to play the pocky game and the second is free to any request that doesnt break moral codes or the law and stays in this room." Sounded reasonable enough to Eren as he pulled his stick, he was number 6 and he hid his number in his hand like he saw Levi do. "Hehe, I'm QUEEN and lets see~" Petra seemed a lot happier with a few shots, weird but maybe it's because she knew Hanji is here and would protect her. "2 and 6, pocky game now." Petra commanded and sat down as Eren got up to see Hanji standing.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing a kiss from your bunny Levi" Hanji said as she put the pocky in her mouth and moved closer to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't remember how I've been writing so sorry if it seems like a totally different person wrote and I'm so glad my exam week is overrrr


End file.
